


A few thruths about lies

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Innocence, Manipulative Relationship, Protectiveness, Punishment, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Pomegranate had failed her mission and she knew that she had to deal with consequences.
Kudos: 21





	A few thruths about lies

She knew that she failed and she knew that there will be consequences. Dark Enchanteress wasn't someone merciful and Pomegranate had every right to be scared of such entity. These cursed kids ... She should've taken their attack more seriously. And most of all, she should've thought about other priestesses helping them. Of course they asked for help from the other cookies protecting the Pomegranate tree. She felt miserable after wasting such a perfect opportunity just because she didn't want to think about her sisters anymore. 

She walked upon the cursed palace towards her master's chamber. Each step made her fear more for her fate. But she had no choice now. She knocked on the giant door before entering the throne room and bowed in front of her queen. 

"Master. I know you called for me."

"Indeed, Pomegranate. I have ... Several things to tell you. But I think you know the general idea of what I'm about to say."

"... Yes."

The evil being got up and slowly walked towards her servant with a powerful stare. 

"I'm ... Disappointed in you, Pomegranate. You are one of my most loyal subjects and one that I know I can trust. And to learn that you've been defeated ? By a ground of children ? I had a hard time to believe it, but seeing how you act tells me that I've heard the truth."

It was not the entire truth, but she didn't want to argue. It would only make her case worse. She was scared of any repercussions she might bring. 

"... Indeed."

"I understand that you probably don't understand why do these kids matter to me but ... They were important. And you let them go without a scratch. I simply do not understand how can such thing happen, Pomegranate. Do you get what I'm saying ? I cannot let things like that slide so easily."

"Y-yes."

Dark Enchanteress quickly grabbed her devotee by the neck and lifted her up just a little. 

"I am sorry, and you know I am, but I have to show the exemple. Weakness cannot be tolerated in my ranks."

Pomegranate gluped and closed her eyes in fear. She felt her whole body shiver, preparing herself mentally for any punishment she might bare.

"Wait no !! Please don't be mean to miss poma !"

The priestess felt her body fall on the floor after her master let go of her neck. She turned around to see a little being waddling towards the duo, a little panicked. Dark Enchanteress glared at the child, even more enraged. 

"Pomageenat didn't do anything bad ! The other cookies were just very strong and mean ! And ... And also there were other pomegenetes. And they attacked her and she couldn't do much, I saw it !"

The evil Queen's anger slowly transformed into curiousity. 

"So ... What you're saying is, there weren't just children in that group ?"

"No ! There were the two other girls in red and also a weird cookie with knives that looked very mean ... And two cookies with huuuge shields. That's the cookies pomeegana attacked."

"Cookies with shields ? What did they look like ?"

"There was one with a golden armor that was very shiny and pretty. But he didn't use his shield a lot, he attacked more. But the other one did ! He had this very big Shield with wings on it and it blocked almost everyone's attacks !"

"Milk and Madeleine are alive and showing themselves again ... Incredible. I cannot believe that such thing is possible."

"I promise I saw it ! Pomeegane didn't win but she fought a lot and she even poisoned the man with a big shield ! Please don't be mean to her ..."

"Milk is ... Poisoned ?"

Dark Enchanteress stared at the ground for a few seconds before grinning and gently patting the child's head. 

"I see. Thank you very much, Mushroom, your help was really appreciated. You may now leave."

"You promise you won't do bad things to my friend ?"

"I won't."

"Yaaaay ! Thanks miss dark !"

The little kid sang as they left the room. Dark Enchanteress sighed and turned around to face Pomegranate again. 

"You did not mention these details. Why ?"

"... I didn't want to act like I was defying your authority, master. I did fail this mission."

"Oh, poor little thing ..."

The queen of evil gently rubbed her hand on the lady's cheeks with a smile. 

"You shouldn't fear the idea of mentioning such important details ... The cookies you fought were extremely powerful, more than you can think. They've been against me for so long and I thought no one could fight against them, but you did ! And you poisoned their most powerful protector ... Oh, dear Pomegranate, I feel so enraged at myself for doubting your ability to bring my army to a glorious new day ... You really are one of the most important people there is for me."

"R-really ..?"

"Why would I lie about such thing ? I am proud of what you've achieved. And seeing that little mushroom child you brought ... You also know how to train your followers. It is a rare skill, but this little kid has potential. I'm counting on you for taking the most of it."

"I thank you deeply for your trust."

Dark Enchanteress grinned. Perhaps that her victory against cookiekind would approach faster than she expected.


End file.
